Lynn Swann-review-Pintek
http://www.pittsburghlive.com/x/pittsburghtrib/opinion/columnists/guests/s_469655.html Why doesn't Swann quit and ask Russ to run? Does Swann really want to be governor? By Mike Pintek Sunday, September 10, 2006 Fast Eddie Rendell is cruising toward re-election. Pennsylvania voters seem addicted to returning incumbents to the mansion in Harrisburg. But this year should be different. Remember the infamous pay raise? His Excellency first called it "good legislation." But when it dawned on him (and his Republican co-conspirators) that this time the people really were "mad as hell," Rendell said he only went along with it to "kiss a little butt" with the Legislature. Angry voters kicked out 17 incumbent legislators and a Pennsylvania Supreme Court justice in retaliation. And yet the grand facilitator of the scheme is unscathed. The Keystone Poll has Democrat Rendell pummeling his Republican challenger Lynn Swann by 19 points. Rendell's latest? Term limits for legislators. Yeah, right. The guy who signed the pay raise to "kiss a little butt" now says he supports kicking their butts out after eight years in office. As Kutztown University poli sci professor Jack Treadway put it, Rendell "is the consummate politician. He's not a reformer. He's not the kind of guy you expect to be talking about term limits." But it sounds good, doesn't it? Rendell's as slippery as grilled onions on a cheese-steak. Four years ago, in an interview with me, candidate Rendell pledged that slot machines would bring Pennsylvania to the property tax cut Promised Land and he assured us that raising personal income taxes was not in the cards. It sounded good. Four years later -- still no property tax cut, and even if the slots money eventually flows, any tax cut will be a pittance. Meanwhile, we're paying higher personal income taxes and higher cell phone taxes. Thanks, Ed. The new state budget Rendell recently signed increases state spending more than double the rate of inflation. Are even higher taxes in our future? And Lynn Swann can't get any traction. The Steelers superstar's poll numbers are bad, fundraising is worse and things are looking bleak. The Washington Times reported in June that fellow Republicans described his campaign as "arrogant and inept." Last month, after purging all prohibited liquids to clear the new TSA security rules, I jumped aboard the tram headed for the gates at Pittsburgh International and immediately recognized the well-dressed man; his "Swann '06" lapel pin and the Super Bowl logo on his luggage confirmed the ID. Introducing myself as a member of the media (which was only fair), I asked Swann where he was going. "Harrisburg," he replied. "Me too," I said, adding, "Shouldn't you have an entourage with you?" "No," he said, almost sheepishly, I thought. "For what it's worth, you've got my vote," I said as we parted. He thanked me politely. I had thoughts of talking to him about the campaign during our flight but I also thought he seemed almost aloof, disinterested, distracted, uncomfortable even. At the gate, while Swann sat reading a newspaper, a fan asked for an autograph and got it. I made my move. Notebook in hand, I told him I was going to write a column for the Trib about Rendell and would he mind if I asked him a few questions? I was surprised at the reply: "Yes, I do mind." He told me to call the campaign to set up an interview. Later, another man, a supporter too, approached him and they talked briefly. It seemed all very cordial, polite, but somehow lacking ... something. I couldn't help making comparisons with candidates like Rendell and the ever-energetic campaigner Sen. Rick Santorum. For a politician, every contact with a voter or a reporter is a job interview. I am not a political proctologist, aka, "analyst"; I'm just "a guy in the street" and I'm wondering if Lynn Swann really wants the job. In this multimedia age, perception is reality and the reality is that I was left with the odd feeling in my gut that candidate Swann would rather be left alone. The way things are going, he'll have plenty of time for that. Mike Pintek is a veteran radio talk show host and newsman. He lives in Seven Fields.